


Teenage Dream

by Tgaret990



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, And also newd_japan, Bad first date that leads to a great relationship, But its like a bakery/cafe type thing?, Cat Cafe, Cute, Dancing, Dobby is also here!, Domestic Fluff, Half cat cafe half saloon, Inspired by Kenny singing that one line from Teenage Dream after a New Japan show, It's a bakery au!, Kenny with his slightly off-key yet sweet singing, Kissing, Like, Living in the apartment above the shop, M/M, Married One-Winged Cowboys, Meeting through an accidental DM, Mentions of smut but no actual smut :(, OWC own a bakery cafe together!, Songfic, They're so silly but so loving with each other, but - Freeform, it sounded better in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgaret990/pseuds/Tgaret990
Summary: Kenny and Adam own a bakery/cafe together in Tokyo. There is music, dancing, cats, and lots of kissing. A snapshot into a day in the lives of our married One-Winged Cowboys.
Relationships: Kenny Omega/"Hangman" Adam Page
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	Teenage Dream

Teenage Dream

A/N: Aaahhh I had THE cutest idea ever after a short convo with newd_japan on Twitter, and Teenage Dream came on on my Spotify as they were talking about an OWC AU. It’s not quite that, but it’s kind of in that vein. Established pairing and all. Based on a scene I was writing in a different OWC WIP. Enjoy!

  
  


Kenny mumbled sleepily as he felt the warm rays of the late morning sun hit his face through the blinds of the window beside him. He yawned, blinking awake. The spot on the bed next to him was empty, but made up. There was upbeat music wafting up through the floor from downstairs, and Kenny smiled. He loved this cozy little apartment they’d bought last year. It was in a quieter part of Tokyo that got thru traffic as opposed to the bustling hub in the inner part of the city, which wasn’t too far of a walk, but was _just_ far enough away. Kenny knew his hair must be an unbrushable mess, and he needed to put clothes on, but he couldn’t help the giddiness he felt as he heard the song change. He hopped out of bed with what some might have seen as perhaps a bit too much energy before coffee, throwing on a random pair of shorts and a t-shirt as well as a pair of sandals. Dobby meowed up at him affectionately, purring happily as Kenny gently scratched behind his ears. He led the way downstairs, jumping up on the counter and looking up at Adam with bright eyes.

_You think I’m pretty, without any make-up on_

_You think I’m funny, when I tell the punchline wrong_

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down_

_Down_

_“_ _Before you met me, I was alright. But things were kind of heavy. You brought me to life. Now every February, you'll be my Valentine._

_Valentine.”_ Adam’s smooth, soothing voice made Kenny **melt** . And he watched him, dressed as the handsome cowboy he could only daydream about a few years ago, sell various baked goods to a sweet looking old couple with accented, but solid Japanese. He hopped back in on the song when they left, kissing Dobby on the head and working the register. _“... Got a motel and, built a fort out of sheets. I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece. I’m complete.”_

The bakery the two had opened up together was half cat cafe-esque and half western saloon-esque. Behind the counter was a strange makeshift bar that had alcohol, tea, and coffee, as well as hand crafted and decorated menus and signs. _One-Winged Cowboys’ Café and Bakery_. A silly idea born from late night drinking on Adam’s part and late night gaming with no sleep on Kenny’s. A crazy, impossible scheme that shouldn’t have worked and didn’t look good on paper. But they took a chance on it, and now they owned one of the most popular shops and tourist attractions this side of Tokyo. It was unorthodox and quaint and warm and welcoming, and a huge hit with customers. One of the cats had managed to put a tiny cowboy hat on, mewling in confusion as it covered its eyes. Adam rushed over to help it, fixing the hat and booping it on the nose before strolling back over to the counter, humming along with the speaker as he pushed his glasses up.

_Let’s go all_

_The way tonight_

_No regrets_

_Just love_

_We can dance_

_Until we die_

_You and I_

_Will be young forever!_

_“You! Make! Me! Feel like I’m livin’ a. Teen! Age! Dream! The way you turn me on. I! Can’t! Sleep! Let’s run away and don’t ever look back! Don’t ever look back!”_

Kenny watched Adam’s hips sway and his head bop to the beat, standing at the bottom of the stairs absolutely awestruck. The light filtering into the bakery through the glass made his hair glow gold, his eyes probably sparkling a clear sky blue. His wedding ring glinted when he lifted his hand to reach for a croissant he’d saved for himself. Kenny almost forgot how to breathe. Sometimes he wondered if he’d wake up one day and return to reality, until he was greeted with beautiful sights like this, and he was absolutely sure that this life couldn’t be any more **_real_ **.

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby, I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance_

_And don’t ever look back!_

_Don’t ever look back!_

Kenny snuck up behind Adam, wrapping him up in a gentle, loving embrace and swaying with him. Adam gasped in surprise before the brightest crooked smile lit up his face.

_“I’mma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans. Be your teenage dream tonight. Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans. Be your teenage dream tonight…”_

“Mmm, maybe I should be singing that line,” Adam whispered to him over the music, turning his head and capturing Kenny’s lips in a slow, deep kiss as Kenny’s hands settled on his hips.

“I always sing that line,” Kenny reminded him when they pulled back for a moment, and Adam chuckled as Kenny initiated a second kiss.

A small group of girls giggled fondly at them as they walked in, and Adam blushed as they pulled back again. Kenny greeted them cheerfully over Adam’s shoulder, asking them what they’d like. Adam’s Japanese had gotten much better since he and Kenny had moved to Japan, but he still didn’t catch everything. He understood the girls calling them cute and Kenny thanking them, as well as something about cute cowboys and wild nights. It took Adam a few seconds before he looked at the order total and worked the register again, Kenny filling the order and handing the girls back several bags full to bursting. Kenny told them goodbye, and Adam quickly waved with an awkward smile. The girls giggled again, blowing a kiss his way before letting the door close behind them.

“They said you’re very handsome and that I am a **_very_ ** lucky man.” Kenny told him, kissing sweetly at his neck, and Kenny **_knew_ ** his neck was his weak spot.

“I—” Adam mewled softly as Kenny nipped as his pulse point, immediately turning around in Kenny’s arms and bringing their foreheads together with increasingly fast breaths. “I can’t ring up the customers with you trying to seduce me, babe.” Kenny pouted, and Adam kissed him on the cheek. “You can have me when we close up shop, I promise. But we have to pay the bills somehow.”

“You realize we’re set for life, right?” Kenny being a world renowned gaming legend and Adam being one of the most successful horse breeders in America led to no shortage of money in the bank. Kenny laughed, greeting a small family whose children flocked towards the cat café with excited squeals. Cuuuuute! 

“Yeeesss, but let me pretend this is a fairytale or a fanfic, okay?” He greeted the customers as well, who gave their orders and sat down at a table. “Pie. Piiieee. Babe, can you check the oven real quick? There should be two in there that are just about done, give or take a few minutes.”

Kenny nodded, reluctantly letting go before checking one of the ovens in the downstairs kitchen. He grabbed a pair of mitts and gently took them out, placing them on a cooling rack and carefully carrying the rack back out front. Adam grinned, finding a knife and slicing one of the pies up, putting a few pieces on separate plates with the rest of the orders. Adam went to serve the plates while Kenny rang up the quickly forming line of customers.

One of them would dart upstairs every now and then to grab a quick meal for the two of them, as well as finish up things before putting them in the oven. Whoever woke up first (usually Adam) would do a lot of the remaining prep not done the night before, as well as the bulk of the baking for the morning. Everything sold was baked the day of and not any earlier. Having fresh items for sale was something they’d agreed on fairly early in the planning process.  
  
The rest of the day ended up being busier than usual, the bakery full and bustling and full of chatter broken up by purrs, meows, and the clinking of dishes. When the last order had been filled, the two collapsed against each other behind the counter, Dobby in Kenny’s arms just purring away.

“Thank God we close in an hour,” Kenny mumbled. “I don’t know if my knees can take much more of this.” Adam snorted.

“Old man,” he murmured affectionately under his breath.

“Hey!” Kenny exclaimed, giving him a playful shove. “I heard that!”

“I didn’t say anything!” Kenny narrowed his eyes at Adam for that.

“Mmmhmm. That’s what I thought.”

They cleaned up and wished their customers farewell as it came close to closing time, checking on all the cats, gathering up all the dishes, sweeping and mopping. It might’ve seemed like a lot for just two people, but they’d thought things out. There was plenty of time between opening and closing shop to clean and prepare for the next day. They tended to sell out on mostly everything. Whatever was leftover usually ended up becoming snacks for them. And then they could finally relax and just exist for the night.

A quick bath and a few plates of leftovers later found the two of them laying in bed together, cuddling in a comfortable and loving afterglow. Adam panted with a blissed out grin on his face as Kenny littered his chest with kisses, both men flushed and sweaty and well satisfied. Adam’s hand brushing Kenny’s cheek drew his gaze, and Adam almost got lost in his eyes for a moment before he spoke.

“I’m so glad you convinced me to go on that awful date all those years ago.” Kenny giggled, remembering.

It had rained all day on what was said to be a sunny day all day. The restaurant where they’d had reservations ended up closing early that day. They had been stranded in the middle of downtown Orlando in a downpour with none of their plans working out. So much for going to an amusement park, window shopping, and dinner. They’d ended up running away from the weather while practically cackling, chasing each other through puddles and half flooded sidewalks, absolutely soaked by the time they’d gotten back to the hotel Adam had been staying in during his visit. Virginia was a fair piece away, but he didn’t care. His accidental DM to Kenny on Instagram had introduced him to the most amazing man on earth. Flying at odd hours only to be caught in a downpour with him on their date, having more fun than he’d had in a long time, made the trip worth it.

Moving in together felt like it was meant to be. Getting married was magical and something neither man would ever forget for as long as they lived. Deciding to move to Tokyo because of mutual work opportunities only to open a bakery not long after was the most crazy and wonderful thing they’d ever done. Deciding to adopt **a lot** of cats, including Dobby, who they both adored to no end, to add to said bakery (which also turned into a sort of half and half café?), and do all their own stuff? Unexpected, but something they wouldn’t change for anything.

“I’m so glad you didn’t hate me after it!” Kenny told him. Adam nuzzled at his neck.

“Never. I love that date. We had so much fun doing literally everything other than what we planned. And now we’re here, so…” Kenny hummed happily.

“Now we’re here,” he agreed. Adam reached blindly for the blankets, drawing them up and over them as Kenny settled in his arms.

“Night. Love you,” Kenny mumbled with one last kiss to Adam’s chest before his eyes slipped shut.

“Love you too.” Adam listened to his steady breathing, felt his warmth and his heartbeat, drifting off soon after.


End file.
